


Prompt of the Day: Ass Worship!

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts! [2]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: 2018, Drabble Collection, Gay Sex, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Satan fucking loves Alciel's ass. It's perfect in those tight jeans of his and so goddamn round. It's gorgeous! Not a flaw marks it.Dear reader, will you also fall in love with Alciel's luscious ass? Or will Satan claim it for himself?





	Prompt of the Day: Ass Worship!

Satan loves Alciel's ass. He loves the thick, muscular globes that were emphasized by his light-colored jeans and his green apron.

It was especially gorgeous when he bent down or moved.

Its full, beautiful, potential was when Alciel was lying in front of him, on his stomach, reading a book. Oftentimes, Alciel would be naked waist-down. All Satan had to do was lie down and nestle his face into those soft, gorgeous, globes and make Alciel squirm in pleasure.

Ah, whatever fantasy Chi's friend had conjured didn't hold a candle to the real thing. 


End file.
